


How To Make Friends: Step One; Hate Them

by Lacrosse_Lahey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fetus 5sos days, High School, M/M, Muke - Freeform, idk I think this is cute, pls read, tbh I'm muke af, this is my first fic on AO3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrosse_Lahey/pseuds/Lacrosse_Lahey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Luke noticed, of course he noticed, because Luke isn't stupid, everyone knew Michael hated him, he glared at Luke if the blonde even breathed in the same vicinity as him. Luke didn't get it either, he'd done nothing wrong to Michael, nothing he could think of anyway, in fact, he even thought Michael was cool when he first saw him, wanted them to be friends, but apparently those sentiments were not shared."</p>
<p>Or One of my many theories on why Michael and Luke just suddenly stopped hating each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Make Friends: Step One; Hate Them

Michael hated Luke. Hated him. More than almost anything, (the exception being crocs, Michael hated crocs, seriously, why? Why were they a thing that happened?). He hated Luke for a number of reasons; Luke was nice, he was polite, almost never did anything wrong, his mum was a math teacher so he had a habit of getting (most of) his school work in on time if not early, he was generally just a good person, and Michael hated everything about him.

Calum, Michael's best friend since forever, didn't get why his friend hated Luke so much, as far as he was concerned Luke was a good kid, he liked Luke, wanted to be friends with him, even. But Michael wasn't having it.

When asked what it was exactly that Michael didn't like about the boy, other than the 'he's-too-nice' speech regularly given, Michael didn't actually have a good reason for loathing the young blonde so much.

Luke noticed, of course he noticed, because Luke isn't stupid, everyone knew Michael hated him, he glared at Luke if the blonde even breathed in the same vicinity as him. Luke didn't get it either, he'd done nothing wrong to Michael, nothing he could think of anyway, in fact, he even thought Michael was cool when he first saw him, wanted them to be friends, but apparently those sentiments were not shared.

It was on a Thursday during the last period of school, (music, which they had together), that Luke decided to find out just what this boys problem with him was exactly. Calum wasn't there that day, so Michael was by himself when the class ended and everyone got up to leave, teacher included, until it was just Michael and Luke left in the room.

Looking up from where he was packing his things in his bag, Michael noticed that Luke was still in the classroom with him and rolled his eyes, sighing heavily as he turned to leave.

Before he could walk out however, the blonde boy ran up and closed the door, locking it and standing firmly in front of it so Michael couldn't get out.

"Wait!" Luke half shouted, a panicked look on his face.

Michael raised an eyebrow at the boy, a disgusted look taking over his face.

"What the fuck Hemmings, get out of the way." He growled angrily.

"Why do you hate me." Luke rushed out.

"For fucks sake I don't have time for this, open the bloody door!"

"No, why do you hate me Michael? I've never done anything to you, what gives?"

"Luke get out of the way or I swear to god-"

"You'll what? Hit me? Go ahead, I don't care. Just tell me why you hate me so fucking much." Luke stepped forward, closer to Michael and raised an eyebrow challengingly.

Michael, a little surprised by Luke's sudden confidence, mumbled "I just hate you okay? Now get out of the way."

Luke stepped forward again, causing Michael to step back, but Luke kept going until Michael's back hit the opposite wall.

"That's not a reason. Tell me, Michael. Why. Do. You. Hate. Me."

Michael's eyes were wide, breaths coming out short and uneven. Why was he nervous all of a sudden? He had a good inch or two over Luke, but even if he was taller, he suddenly felt weak and defenceless. 

"I- I uh," Fuck, he was stuttering now. Why was he stuttering? It's just Luke! He shouldn't be feeling like this.

"I don't know." He finally mumbled, looking down at his shoes.

Luke wasn't having that though, he grabbed the other boys chin and lifted his head up so he was looking into the boy's eyes again.

Michael's breath caught when he once again made eye contact with Luke. God, Luke's eyes were so blue. Luke smirked, noticing the reaction he was getting from Michael.

"Maybe you don't hate me. Maybe, maybe you're actually attracted to me. Is that it? You think I'm hot? Cute? That's why you say you hate me isn't it? You're scared because you like me. That it?" Luke was getting closer now, somehow. Michael thought they couldn't possibly be any closer to each other but now he could feel Luke's breath on his mouth as he talked.

Michael sucked in a breath, eyes going wider, "I-"

"Answer the question Mikey. Is. That. It."

"I- fuck, yes. Yeah, that's it, I fucking like you okay? Now can you please let me go?" Michael finally gave up, lying about it was getting exhausting anyway.

Luke grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

"I fucking knew it." His smile faded into something a little less predatory when he saw the resigned and embarrassed look on Michael's face.

"It's okay you know," Luke moved his hand from Michael's chin to softly sit at the back of the boy's neck, his other hand coming up to play with Michael's fringe, "that you like me. I like you too, have since I first saw you."

Michael was shocked at this revelation.

"But, I was so mean to you! I literally told you I hated you to your face! How can you like me?" Michael asked, confused.

Luke smiled gently at him, moving just a tiny bit closer so their mouths were nearly touching.

"I dunno to be honest. I guess I just never had it in me to hate you back, you're too cute to hate." Luke looked at Michael's mouth while he spoke, only looking up into the other's eyes when he finished his sentence.

Michael gulped and looked away from Luke's eyes to his lips.

"I really want to kiss you right now." Said Michael.

"Then kiss me. Please."

Michael chuckled softly at the blonde's politeness, but quickly fitted their mouths together in a tender kiss.

Luke sighed contentedly into Michael's mouth, enjoying the soft feeling of having the other boys lips on his.

After a few minutes they pulled away to catch their breath.

"You don't still hate me right? We're good now?" Luke asked nervously when he'd caught his breath.

Michael smiled sweetly at him.

"Yeah Lukey, we're good."

The two boys shared a grin before leaning in for another one of what would be many sweet kisses.


End file.
